Promethian Cult
) The Impossible Dream (last ) }} The Promethians are a now-dissolved secret terrorist cult featured in the third season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure during the Europe cases. Events of Criminal Case God Save the Prince Not much was known about the organization in this case. Enid Grimshaw had been blackmailed by the cult to murder Prince Albert; she claimed that if she did not kill the prince, then the cult would kill them both. After Enid was given her sentence, Jack and the player were prompted to head to Westminster Lane, hoping to find clues that would unearth the identity behind Enid's blackmail message. They had found the threatening note Enid was given and sent it to Dupont for analysis. He angrily explained to the team that the note was a page that was torn out of a thousand-year-old manuscript. It was later revealed by Dupont that the manuscript had been sold via auction in France, prompting the player to head there for their next assignment. Off with Their Heads Carmen teamed up with the player when they found out Annette Sommeur had purchased the manuscript via auction. They traveled to the Hall of Mirrors only to find Annette decapitated. After hours of investigation, the team arrested Constantin Perrier for murder. Constantin explained that the cult told him to kill Annette and steal the manuscript from her, and he would gain a lot of money. After Constantin was given his sentence, the team approached him in his cell to find out where he had put the manuscript. Constantin could not remember the very spot, but remembered there being flowers around where he hid it, prompting the team to head to the Louvre Gardens. The player eventually found the manuscript in a wheelbarrow and sent it to Dupont for analysis. Dupont was surprised to find modern markings on the book made by the Promethian Cult, whom he believed was ended centuries ago. He did not have the tools to uncover the meaning of the markings, however, and Carmen suggested the player talk to Jacqueline Proust, who told the player that the Promethians were to strike in Germany the next day. Chief Ripley explained to the player that Oktoberfest was being held in Germany, and the town of Bierburg could very well be a target for the Promethians to aim for, prompting Carmen and the player to head there. Auf Wieder-Slain Carmen and the player arrived at the Bierburg village square only to find international movie star Hans Vogel murdered on a puppet pole. While they did not find anything related to the Promethian cult during the investigation, they eventually arrested Johan Schnee for murder. However, Johan admitted to the court that the Promethians had told him to kill Hans because the actor was going to reveal the secret they had kept about the death of Christophe Schnee. The team would later find out that Christophe's death was not the reason Hans was murdered. The team then discovered a vase detailing the legends of the Promethian Cult dating back to Ancient Greece. It showed that traitors to the cult were impaled, much like Hans. Upon interrogation, Brother Klaus explained that Hans was a Promethian who had betrayed them. He then suggested to Johan to impale Hans. They had returned to the beer hall to find a Smart Mirror, which held a recording of Hans practicing his speech for his interview with Mayor Nagel; in the speech, Hans revealed that he was a Promethian member and that he had found out the cult was planning an attack on Europe, prompting him to leave the cult. The team sent profiler Marina to interrogate Brother Klaus, who had earlier revealed himself to be the messenger of the cult. Unfortunately, Klaus had escaped using a smoke bomb before revealing anything. Chief Ripley was prompted to send the player to Greece as the country was in the middle of a financial crisis, which made the country a target for the cult to strike next. The chief also thought that Greece would be where Klaus escaped to, as he told Marina he was going somewhere where "money had become worthless". Murder's Cheap While the Promethian cult supposedly had no impact in the murder of Demetrios Metaxas, Jack and the player figured out why the cult was in Greece. According to a witness, Penelope the Rebel, the cult was in Greece to promote people to vote "Yes" in the unification of Europe referendum. She also claimed that Brother Klaus was in Greece as he had tried to take the forged money Penelope had stolen from European banker Archibald Gilchrist, but ran off when Penelope refused to let him have it. Meanwhile, Dupont and the player found a tattered map with Promethian symbols. After the player dusted fingerprints, which belonged to Jacqueline, Carmen went with the player to question her about the map. Jacqueline revealed that the Promethians' next move would be in Italy. Back at headquarters, Chief Ripley added that Italy was a target for the cult due to the current pope's illness. When Shadows Fall Chief Ripley explained to Carmen and the player that Father Pietro Agnelli was considered the odds-on favorite in replacing the current pope and told them to go to the Piazza di Spagna since he is occasionally seen washing the feet of the homeless. The team arrived there only to find the priest branded to death, leaving a Promethian mark on his chest. Hours of investigating lead to Brother Klaus being incriminated as Father Agnelli's killer. Brother Klaus had tried to get rid of his Promethian necklace to lead the Bureau away from suspecting him, but the trick did not work as Carmen revealed the pieces of evidence leading to his arrest. After confessing that he killed the priest, Klaus explained that the Promethians felt that Cardinal Salieri was a much better successor to the pope. When offered a chance to explain the Promethians' plan to the court, Klaus refused, and he was given a 25-year sentence in prison. burning himself to death.]] Carmen and the player tried again to get the information they were looking for from Klaus, but once again, Klaus refused to reveal the plan and burned himself to death. When Carmen thought it was a dead end, Marina revealed that Klaus had revealed a lot more than she thought and opted to go with the player to the Vatican to find out more. While Marina went to the Vatican, Carmen went to the Piazza di Spagna and eventually Venice. Marina found Klaus' notebook full of floor plans of different European monuments, among others the Eiffel Tower, the Tower of Pisa, and the Sagrada Familia. While in Venice, Carmen found a prototype bomb and, with the help of Alonzo Conte, found out that the Promethians were planning to sway the people into voting "YES" in the referendum by using the bomb in Venice. With the two agents piecing together their findings, the team concluded that the Promethians had planned to place a bomb in different European monuments to instill chaos in Europe. Carmen decided to call Jacqueline about what the cult was planning to do, and she revealed that she knew where the detonator in Spain was, prompting Chief Ripley to send the player there. The Impossible Dream Jack and the player set off to the Spanish countryside to meet Jacqueline Proust to determine where the detonator was, only to find her roasted to death inside a brazen bull. Throughout the investigation, it was discovered that Cardinal Salieri and Princess Sofia of Girona were part of the cult, and they were placed in custody as a result. Dupont was also part of the cult and placed in custody after revealing he was trying to infiltrate the cult with Jacqueline. Finally, Cassandra Papadakis played a key role in the murder as a Promethian member by luring Jacqueline to Park Güell in order for the leader to ambush her, and she was placed in custody. The team revealed Archibald Gilchrist as the Promethian leader and the murderer of Jacqueline Proust. Jack and the player, disguised as Promethian members, went to Archibald, who gladly explained that Proust was a traitor and had Papadakis do her part in the murder. He then ambushed Jacqueline and branded her with the word "traitor" in Aramaic as a warning to anyone else who would consider betraying him. He then placed her inside the bull and lit a lighter under it. He had also tried to fool the Bureau into playing the victim in his tablet. The team unearthed their disguises and sent Archibald to trial, where he was given a life sentence for his crimes. The Bureau still had to find the detonator, and Chief Ripley also made it a priority to cancel the referendum on European unification. With Dupont's help, the player was able to find the detonator, which was located inside a cell phone, and Elliot managed to dismantle it, almost destroying London in the process. 's "death".]] Meanwhile, Jack and the player successfully convinced Sofia to call the President of the European Commission, and he agreed to postpone the referendum for the people's safety. The Bureau decided to celebrate their victory over the Promethians at Park Güell. However, the price for the victory was high as the chief was shot in the neck with a poisoned blow dart. Ingrid told the team that the chief was declared dead and the team was prompted to head to Morocco to find answers leading to her killer. I Spy a Mummy It was revealed that the modern version of the cult was the European cell of the worldwide criminal organization known as SOMBRA. Known members OG SUS 301 601.jpg|'Archibald Gilchrist' (leader)|link=Archibald Gilchrist OG SUS 301 603.jpg|'Klaus Weissmann' †|link=Brother Klaus HansVWorldEditionV.png|'Hans Vogel' (formerly) †|link=Hans Vogel OG SUS 302 602.jpg|'Jacqueline Proust' †|link=Jacqueline Proust OG SUS 305 603.jpg|'Cardinal Salieri'|link=Cardinal Salieri OG SUS 304 603.jpg|'Cassandra Papadakis'|link=Oracle Papadakis OG SUS 302 603.jpg|'Sofia of Girona'|link=Sofia of Girona ArmandMugshot.jpeg|'Armand Dupont' (formerly) †|link=Armand Dupont Murders committed *Prince Albert – Blackmailed Enid Grimshaw into killing the prince to get the people of London to vote "YES" in the referendum for the unification of Europe, given Albert was against it. *Annette Sommeur – Paid Constantin Perrier into killing Sommeur to retrieve the Promethian manuscript she was holding. *Hans Vogel – Manipulated Johan Schnee into killing Hans since the movie star wanted to leave the cult, not to mention he recorded a public message about them. *Pietro Agnelli – Murdered by Klaus Weissmann as the cult wanted Cardinal Salieri to become the next pope instead of him as he was against the unification of Europe. *Jacqueline Proust – Murdered by the Promethians' very own leader to silence her from telling the Bureau about the detonator and for betraying the cult. Trivia *The clothing worn by the Promethians resembles the one worn by members of the Ku Klux Klan, a terrorist organization based in the USA. * The name of the group comes from the name of Prometheus, a Titan from classical mythology who was punished by Zeus for stealing fire from Olympus by chaining him to a rock where an eagle ripped out his liver. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Opposing organizations Category:Secret organizations Category:Cults Category:SOMBRA allies